Part 06: Stargate SG10: Death & Rebirth
by Ariston-1
Summary: A Mission to the Tok'Ra Homeworld ends in tagedy when an explosion threatens to destroy the Alliance between Earth and the Tok'Ra


Stargate SG-10

Death and Rebirth

Finally, SG-10 had returned home threw an unusual method of a controlled overload of the Stargate on the other side of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, he debriefing was a long and slow progress as explanations was needed for the superiors. Due to the unusual nature of the last mission, SG-10 had been placed on stand down for a short time as all follow up missions had been reassigned to the growing number of teams operating out of Stargate Command. Commander Alison Macdonald and the alien known as Tyler Jarrod had been dispatched to the Pentagon to brief the '_Top Brass'_ on the last mission, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Anders had requested personal leave to be with an ailing family member after a long illness. After a short break with her family the newly promoted Airforce Captain Carla Green had returned to the SGC to assume her place with in the command, although her experience was required with the new team SG-26 she turned down what she saw a temporary demotion to remain within the SGC until her team had re-assembled, until that time she spent most of her free time in the Gym at the SGC or the shooting range to hone her weapon skills. Although Tyler Jarrod was officially designated as _'Weapon Specialist', _she believed that his skills with the weapons of the Tau'ri still needed work.

Sweat dripped off her aching body as she punched and kicked the large heavy leather punch bag hanging from the bracket above her, to anyone nearby it seemed as if she was working on pure anger and adrenalin since she returned from leave, many of the officers and enlisted men and women within the SGC knew not to step near her when she was focused with such rage, what ever happened to her on her last mission or on her leave had obviously taken it's toll on her since for over three hours she had punched and kicked every bag and lifted as much weights as her frame could take. Anger still swelled in her since she was passed over for the Atlantis expedition since its return to the Pegasus Galaxy, her time spent with the Atlantis crew had taught her much about fighting since the master class given by the alien specialist Ronan Dex. Given a few more weeks she felt as if she could have beaten him in a fight, smiling slightly at the thought she ducked to her left and kicked as hard as her tired body could muster as one single thought ran threw her mind. _'You're kidding your self Carla, Dex is a beast… he'd have had you for breakfast and still ask for more' _

Finally, her exhaustion had taken its toll as she stepped away from the punch bag, her face was radiating heat as her heart pounded with in her chest, her lungs felt as if they where on fire while she steadied her heart beat using an old martial arts training method her father once taught her. After a shower and change of clothes, she made her way towards the briefing room. Patently waiting she was finally waved in as General Landry looked up at her and nodded, sat around the table where the usual faces of SG-1.

"Captain…"

"General…"

"Captain…"

"Colonel…"

"Captain…"

"Doctor…"

"Captain…"

"Teal'c…"

"Captain…"

"Vala…"

"And Captain… has anyone else been left out?"

Laughing to herself slightly she shook off the usual joke about the old movie _'Spies Like Us'_ and sat down in an empty seat facing Doctor Daniel Jackson as a file was quickly slid across the table towards her. Curiously, she opened the file and skim read the first page before sighing and looking at Doctor Jackson before her.

"Are you serious Doctor Jackson?"

"Very Captain. The Tok'Ra has requested a meeting with General Landry, unfortunately SG-1 is on stand down for a week and since this is just a meeting…"

"You thought you'd bless me with the amazing opportunity?"

"Well actually… Umm… Captain the General wanted someone who is fluent in Goa'uld, since everyone else is either off-world or busy, you are next in line"

"Ohh… Joy!" She said sarcastically. "A baby sitting job. When do we leave?"

"Captain since you are fluent in both Goa'uld and Ancient you will accompany me to the Tok'Ra homeworld. This meeting shouldn't last long we expect to be back home for a cup of coffee and cake in a few hours"

"I thought the Tok'Ra hated coffee, a reason why I don't like them. Anyone who hates coffee…"

Smiling from the opposite side of the table Vala looked directly at her and replied quickly.

"I hate coffee…"

"That was a joke Vala"

"I see… well you leave in fifteen minutes. Sorry General I thought I'd say that"

Nodding to his subordinates, the General stood as SG-1 quickly left the room, muttering could be heard behind Carla as she walked towards the General with a frown on her face.

"Sir may I…"

"No, you may not. We leave as soon as I am ready. Grab your gear Carla"

Saluting loosely she left the briefing room, as she left Daniel Jackson was leaning against the wall holding a file with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about Jackson?"

"Nothing, first time to the Tok'Ra homeworld?"

"Yeah?"

"Ohh, should be fun" Smiling he turned as he continued. "Remember too clean your shoes before you enter the main hall, they are very anal about that"

"Of course, one question. Why did you not want to go?"

Laughing slightly he looked at his wrist and shook his head as he spoke.

"Oh wow, look at the time, I got a dentist appointment in ohh… five minutes. Gotta go"

"You don't have a watch on Jackson"

Winking slightly he nodded as he moved away slowly, suddenly she got the feeling that no one wanted this mission, perhaps it was the behaviour of the rest of SG-1 or the fact that Doctor Jackson tried and failed to hold in his laughter as he walked down the corridor. Sighing loudly she walked towards the changing rooms once more and gathered her gear before she returned to the gate room.

After a speedy brief from the General, they stepped into the event horizon of the active and vanished into the bluish hue that formed from the Stargate, almost instantly they appeared on the homeworld of one of the Tau'Ri's greatest allies, the Tok'Ra. For over three hours words flew back and forward between General Landry and the representatives of the Tok'Ra, yet nothing seemed to be resolved. Sat on the floor of the large crystalline pyramid structure she almost fell asleep as the meeting seemed to go no where, now she knew why no one wanted this off-world assignment, why a translator was needed was beyond her as the Tok'Ra spoke with perfect clarity and the language that had spread across the galaxy, known on Earth as English it appeared to be the standard language for almost every Alien culture the SGC and subsequent expeditions had encountered. Slowly she uncurled her legs and stood, as she stretched her back a loud satisfying crack was heard as she pulled her shoulder back and stepped towards the table, slowly drawing her sidearm, she placed it on the table with a heavy slam causing the room to fall silent as the sounded reverberated around the crystalline structure.

"Alright cut the crap Tok'Ra, what is it you really want?"

"Finally some one has said that" Spoke the Symbiont. "As you know since the death of our beloved Queen some years ago. Now after the end of the System Lord Ba'al we captured his technology and where able to use the cloning technology to replicate more Tok'Ra using DNA from two symbionts to create a whole new Tok'Ra…"

"Hosts are not an option; do you have any idea of the security checks they have to go threw?"

"We understand Captain Green, however…"

"You're stalling again, what do you really want?" She yelled aloud.

The four Tok'Ra at the end of the table moved closer to each other as they began to speak in Goa'uld, almost inaudible whisper yet the structure of the room allowed for an echo to be heard as Green sat at the opposite side of the table next to the General. Finally, the oldest of the four looked directly at the General and spoke with the voice of the host.

"It is no secret that the Tau'ri is powerful since the addition of the Asguard Legacy to your Daedalus Class ships, subsequent designs and captured Goa'uld ships…"

"You want the Asguard Legacy?" Green replied quickly.

"What?"

"General Landry, they want the Legacy. They are afraid of us… with the Goa'uld gone they think we will turn against them… I bet they want protection of the Asguard weapons"

"We would never turn on our valuable allies" Called out the General.

"Not now… but who is to say in the future what would happen?"

Smiling slightly Green shook her head as she looked directly into the eyes of the lead Tok'Ra.

"We value our allies, although Earth is not exactly a united planet… by the standards of many out there. The United States of America would never allow one of our neighbours to attack an ally. Since the downfall of the Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Ori and any other aggressive species we have met… Earth has become kind of a Galactic Police Force. Although our fleet is small…"

"It is not your fleet that is in question here Captain"

"No just our technological advancements since the introduction of the Asguard tech…"

Words once again flew back and forwards across the large table as the meeting had evolved into what appeared to be a slugging session between the representatives of the SGC and the host species. Day turned into night as the meeting continued for hours until one of the Tok'Ra stood.

"If you will excuse me… I have something…"

"It's called 'The little Tok'Ra Room'" Green replied with a smile. "I'm next by the way"

With out so much as a nod or smile the young man left the room quickly, his urgent walk seemed to catch the eye of Green as she turned her head to watch him leave, yet something did not appear right with the young man as he left. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, as a small box seemed to be sticking out under the table. quickly she jumped over the table and grabbed the box, it seemed to happen in lightening speed as she threw the small black box out of the pyramid balcony over the city as she yelled out loud 'GET DOWN'

A large explosion followed throwing the young SG team member across the room and slamming her into the wall on the far side of the room with a sickening crunch as she fell to the floor hard. Smoke and debris filled the room as General Landry and the rest of the Tok'Ra jumped too there feet and ran towards her while more Tok'Ra ran into the room with Zat'nicatel weapons ready. Carla Green looked up at the General with a cocky smile on her face as blood flowed freely from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth as she coughed and spoke with obvious pain.

"It was… fun. Oh boy!"

As the General lifted her head slowly, her eyes locked on his as her body went limp and lifeless, anger swelled within him as he looked around at the gathered group, his eyes a flame he lowered her head carefully as medical staff ran towards her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA GENERAL, But I intend on finding out"

Quickly the voice of the host changed to the voice of the symbiont as the lead negotiator stood and barked out orders.

"Tok'Ra kree! find T'Lon NOW! Bring him before me"

"As you wish"

Quickly the armed Tok'Ra ran out of the large damaged room as the medical staff examined Captain Green.

"She's badly injured, barely alive. massive internal bleeding, six broken ribs and a punctured lung. I am sorry General Landry…"

News of the explosion on the Tok'Ra homeworld had travelled fast towards the SGC as relations between the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra had become strained, however the true motives of T'Lon where not clear as he had not been located by the extensive search by Tok'Ra security forces and the many teams from the SGC that had been dispatched to assist with the search including SG-1. Doctor Daniel Jackson sat over the bedside of the critically injured Captain Green; although he barely knew her outside of the SGC, she had always had a kind word and a large amount of respect for the veteran of many off-world missions. Since joining the SGC over a decade ago he had gone from a disgraced archaeologist to one of the most well known of the highly classified military operation and as highly trained as any special forces operative currently serving with in the SGC, from the 'Geek' as O'Neill once called him to a well respected soldier and scientist on many worlds, in many ways he saw himself in the young woman before him. Although she was not officially, his protégé he carried a great amount of respect as he trained her in the languages of the Goa'uld and Ancients, perhaps more then any other student he trained outside of his SG-1 duties.

With a stressed look in his eyes, he turned to the monitor above her bed as he attempted to read the display.

"Respiration low, heart beat low, brain activity low. Come on Green, snap out of it"

"She will be fine Daniel Jackson"

The voice of his old friend and compatriot startled him slightly as he turned his head slightly and looked at the large and powerful Jaffa behind him.

"I know Teal'c… it should have been me on that bed. She has a daughter you know"

"I am aware of that"

"I met her once, beautiful girl so full of life. She always has a smile on her face"

"You could not have foreseen this Daniel Jackson"

"Yeah but it still hurts. Have they found the bastard responsible?"

"So far T'Lon evades capture. Colonel Mitchell has assured me it will not be for long. How is Captain Green?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, strong and firm as he looked at the Captain before him, it seemed strange that Teal'c would take the time to comfort an old friend while a traitor was loose on the planet.

"Tok'Ra doctors think she will not survive the night"

"She will be mourned…"

"Damn it Teal'c, haven't you got any god-damned feelings about this?"

Slowly he stood and looked into the eyes of his old friend, as his eyes searched those of the seemingly every larger Jaffa he smiled slightly as he stepped away, tapping him on his left shoulder he left the room quickly as he shouted aloud. _'Teal'c you're a damned genius' _Quickly Jackson vanished around the corner leaving Teal'c with a confused look on his face.

"Indeed!" He said to himself.

She seemed to lay still for days until finally her eyes opened as she took a deep breath, her vision cleared as she sat up slowly and looked around the room at the many faces looking down upon her, slowly her hands moved to her head as she winced in pain slightly and spoke with a gravely voice.

"Ohh my god, what the hell just happened. Feels like a bomb has gone off in my head"

"Almost Captain… you saved a lot of lives, the Tok'Ra thank you. How do you feel?"

"Don't you listen? I got a headache numb-nuts"

Off to her left a voice called out, a familiar voice one that calmed her mood slightly as she struggled to turn her head threw the pain.

"Well you look better Carla. Last time I saw you, you had tubes out of every hole in your body… and a few more had been made"

"Jackson? What the hell is going on?"

"I think we should leave you with the General, he has a few things to tell you"

Nervously the large group left the room while General Landry remained sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"General, what the hell is going on?"

"You probably won't feel it right away… from what I have been told it takes awhile for the effects to take hold because of your injuries. Especially since the new…"

"General, what the hell are you talking about?"

Nervously he approached her as she climbed out of bed and cautiously placed her feet onto the cold hard floor.

"Your injuries where extensive Captain, you wouldn't't have survived"

"General, what the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry Carla… we had no other choice"

"Landry, tell me now. What the HELL did you do? Oh my god…"

Slowly her hand rose to her throat as she began to weep freely.

"We had no other choice Captain, you would have died"

"I would rather be DEAD Damn it!"

"Captain, the healing abilities of the Tok'Ra symbiont was all that could save you, they tried everything they could"

"They didn't try hard enough. Get this thing out of me NOW"

"I'm sorry Green, the… Tok'Ra is young and will not survive an extraction"

It was either the Tok'Ra with in her or pure anger she jumped too her feet and grabbed the General and lifted off of the floor by his throat, gasping for air he attempted to reach her arms as he spoke struggling for air.

"CAPTAIN! Let me go"

Tears ran freely down her face as she released her grip fell to the floor crying freely.

"You should have let me die General"

"It was my call, as your superior officer. I felt I made the right choice, I am sorry"

"Why not just kill me now and get it over with, you know what will happen now sir? The odds of me returning home are slim to none. Not to mention what will happen when your superiors find out… besides what will happen when…"

"You will be fine Captain… the Tok'Ra High Council wishes to speak with you once you are ready, then you will return to Earth for rehabilitation, at least you have one thing… access to the genetic memory"

"Ohh… Joy!" She replied with a slight laugh. "What about my daughter? She's going to notice when mummy's eyes glow"

"The Tok'Ra have assured me that the Symbiont inside you will not assert it's self unless you wish it"

"I see"

Finally, after hours with the High Council the Captain was allowed to return home to Earth, as the Gate deactivated behind her she looked around at the facility before her, somehow it all seemed different now, a little smaller somehow. Although the Gateroom its self hadn't changed it just seemed smaller and less important now, perhaps it was the near death experience or the snake she was now forced to carry within her but one thing was made clear to her, she would not be allowed to leave the Stargate Program until it was safe to remove the Tok'Ra within her, perhaps the Symbiont would be useful on future missions threw the gate.


End file.
